Uprising
Uprising is an upcoming fanfiction by Deadlydark, showing how Girard rose to power. Prologue On the icy Svian front, near a large village, an enormous battle is underway. The Cervokians and the Svians are at war. It all started 50 years ago, When the Svians tried launching an unsuccessful attack on the Cervokian capital. After this, the Emperor of Cervokia declared war. Just weeks ago, that Emperor was assassinated by a Svian soldier who slipped through enemy lines. The Cervokians were furious. Now being ruled by Terevus Clasmus I, the Cervokians spearheaded an attack on Svia. In the heat of the battle, we see a young Officer, about the age of 17. He,like most other Svian soldiers, wore a heavy coat over his uniform to protect from the cold, and was armed with a rifle. His hair was orange, and despite his young age, he towered over his fellow soldiers. This soldier was the future dictator Girard Treskov. He peaked his head out from a large rock, and saw that the enemy troops were distracted trying to take out a sniper nest. He hand signalled his troops, who at his lead, ambushed the Cervokian soldiers. The sounds of rifles firing, swords slashing, and soldiers screaming in terror and pain were deafening. Several Svian soldiers fell, but the Cervokian soldiers were defeated. "Good fighting, Treskov." Commander Imann said. "Thank you sir. What is our next objective?" Girard responded. Commander Imann pointed to a Cervokian control point. "Take out that control point.", Commander Imann instructed Girard. However, Girard looked to his left, and saw a large group of Cervokian troops attacking Svian civilians, destroying their crops and even killing the civilians. "Commander, the Cervokians are raiding the village!" Girard attempted to alert Imann to this. "That can wait, take out the control point now." Commander Imann responded bitterly. "These are our people!! We need to help them immediately!!" Girard said hastily. "I said take out that point. now." Commander Imann said, now showing anger. However, Girard rushed over to help the citizens rather than listen to his Commander. "GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Imann shouted. Every ounce of patience he had was now gone. Girard took down about half of the Cervokian soldiers before one of them charged him with a sword, breaking his rifle in half. In response, Girard unsheathed his sword, and hit the soldier in the neck, who fell to the ground, chocking on his own blood and holding his neck. Girard impaled another through the chest, and decapitated another. Before he knew it, the entire group of Cervokian soldiers were either dead or retreating. The rest of the Cervokiand were overwhelmed and retreated, torching the command point and any Cervokian military plans or supplies inside. Girard knew that while he disobeyed orders, his disobedience stopped the Cervokians from massacring an entire village. Imann stormed over to Girard. "ANY PLANS THAT WERE IN THAT COMMAND POINT ARE GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!!" Imann shouted, his temper at it's worst. "If I didn't disobey you-" Girard began, before Imann cut him off. "If you didn't disobey me, we could have had all their plans, and the war would be over!!" Imann snapped at Girard. "The General will here about this, and you'll be discharged from duty!" Imann said before storming off. After the battle was over, Girard was dishonorably discharged. He he kept close attention to any news about the war, and several days later, Svia surrendered. Girard was furious at Imann, believing that if he was still in the Svian military, the war would have been won. This event was one of the first things that shaped the future dictator. Chapter 1 It has been several days since Girard found out the war was lost. He was sitting at a bar, drinking in an attempt to lower his temper. The man next to him seems concerned for him. "Are you okay?", He asks. "This goddamned war could have been won if they kept me in!" Girard yelled, slamming his mug of beer onto the counter, shattering it and forcing several shards into his hand. "I was the ONLY soldier with any sense of what was right or wrong in the entire Svian Military!!!" Girard continued. "And those... Those FUCKING COWARDS that call themselves the "leaders of Svia" are perfectly fine with surrendering THE MOMENT a Cervokian sets foot in this land!!!" Girard finished. At this point his face was red with rage. "Why not revolt?" the man asks. "Hm?" Girard almost doesn't hear the man. "Revolt. The Cervokians will be disbanding the Svian Military, and it's pretty easy to get ammunition, guns, and swords. Then, if it's successful, you can take the Svian throne as your own, and run the country the way you feel fair." The man told Girard. While at first, Girard wanted power to help his country, the idea of having a large amount of power and land sounded appealing. people would respect him, unless they wished death. every inch of land could be his. "You're a smart man..." Girard responds. He gets up from the stool and leaves. The bartender was shocked. "You pointed him towards the idea of revolution!", he accused the man. "What exactly's wrong with that? Would you rather be ruled by Cervokians, the ones who hate us?" the man responded. "You don't know what he would do with the power if he successfully overthrew King Pyrrhus!" the Bartender explained. "He could be mad with power and enslave us all! we would be doomed..." he finished dreadfully. Girard walked into the munitions store. The Owner, a young man, with his dark hair slicked back, looked up. Girard stood before him. "What can I help you with?" the owner asked. "I need as much weapons as possible," Girard started. "It will be for something important.". "What are you going to use them for?" the owner asked. "Tell me... how upset were you when the Svians surrendered?" Girard asked. "How upset? Are you kidding me? That coward Pyrrhus should be executed for surrendering!" the Owner answered, almost lost in his rage. "Well... If you help me.... Perhaps he will be executed." Girard said. The Owner knew exactly what Girard was planning, as a smile took over his face. Chapter 2 All over town, papers were posted everywhere in sight, all calling the townspeople to town square for a speech that would commence at noon. the townspeople, curious, made it to town square, and patiently awaited the speech. At town square, there was a podium set up. eventually, at 12:00, Girard walked to the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen.", Girard began. "As many of you know, the leaders of this country have surrendered to the Cervokians. I was a soldier in the Svian military, and these actions disgust me because I have seen people I know die fighting for this country, and I was discharged from the military for saving civillians. Why did I save them? because THE CERVOKIANS ATTACKED THEM!!!" The townspeople were shocked. "And these are the people who we are surrendering to?! It's a coward's act to attack and kill civilians, but you're EVEN MORE of a coward if you surrender to these SAVAGES!!!" Girard continued. "THAT IS WHY WE NEED TO REMOVE PYRRHUS!! HIS COWARD ACTS HAVE AND WILL COST THE LIVES OF MILLIONS OF HIS CITIZENS!!! WHO'S WITH ME?!" Within seconds, the townspeople began cheering, their cheers overtaking any who tried to oppose. It was clear that Girard had followers. Girard would go from town to town, giving speeches that expressed why they should rebel against King Pyrrhus, and every time, the supporters outgrew the opposing. An uprising was starting to form. Commander Imann sat in his kitchen, eating breakfast. Earlier, he had reported Girard to the Svian General, which cause Girard to be discharged from the Military. "Hmph. Those damned fools are going to try and rebel, and they'll die in the process. Pyrrhus has his flaws, but he is a good and powerful leader." Imann said to himself. "And that's where you're wrong, Imman." someone said behind him. Imann, shocked, looked behind and saw the large and intimidating Girard. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Imann demanded, trying to act calm, but it was obvious he was unnerved. "Just unfinished business." Girard said. Gripped in his hand was a sledgehammer. "You saw what they were doing to our people. The people we needed to PROTECT. And you just focused on 'the mission', instead of HELPING YOUR PEOPLE!!!" Imann stepped back. "Girard, if you kill me, they'll know." Imann threatened. "What will it matter? You won't be coming back." Girard said as he raised the sledgehammer over his head, and with the strength of a lion, brought it down on Imann's head. blood splattered everywhere, as Imann fell to the floor. there was a noticable dent in his head, and his nose and mouth were pouring blood. Imann struggled to try and say something, but they only came out as groans of pain. Girard brought the sledgehammer back up and swung it down. Up and down. Up and down. Eventually, Imann is barely even recognizable, his body battered and his head reduced to a red mush, half of it splattered everywhere. Girard finally stopped, wiping the blood and sweat from his face, then leaving the house. Chapter 3 A large gathering of Girard's supporters are outside of the Svian capital of Klegg. King Pyrrhus, lived within the city, protected by his guards, military, and the city's walls.Girard was with his supporters, preparing for the revolt. Men and women, uncertain if they would com home, wrote messages to their loved ones. Those who already did were loading their guns. "Sir, how long do you think this attack will take?" A man asked Girard. "Pyrrhus is a fool and a coward. Hopefully we have his head by the end of the day." Girard responded. This was very true. Pyrrhus made many mistakes during his rule, and was extremely cowardly, rather seeing every citizen under his rule die than seeing himself being captured by enemies and tortued. Not to mention, Svia was in great debt because of Pyrrhus's greed. Girard then stepped in front of his supporters. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!!" Girard began. His voice caught the attention of all. "Today is the day we prove ourselves. THOSE GREEDY, COWARDLY, PIGS WHOM CALL THEMSELVES THE LEADERS OF SVIA LIE BEYOND THIS WALL!!! THE QUESTION IS NOT IF WE WILL TAKE THE CITY, BUT WHEN THEY FINALLY SURRENDER!! WE HAVE COME FAR, AND WE WILL NOT BACK DOWN!!!! NOW LOAD YOUR WEAPONS SO THE ASSAULT MAY BEGIN!!" Girard finished. Everyone loaded their guns. "Ready...." Everyone readied their rifles to kill. "CHARGE!!!!" Girard shouted. Within seconds, they began charging. The guards at the gate fired at Girard and his men, but were quickly gunned down. Then, several men planted explosives at the gate, which were lit afterwards. Seconds later, the gates were blown off their hinges and Girard and his militia charged in. Immediately, the Svian Military marched to the gates and began firing at Girard and his men. Several of them were gunned down while the rest took cover, firing at the Svian Military. A younger Rebel peaked out from his position and fired at the Svian soldiers before taking a bullet to the chest and collapsing, dead. Another Rebel chucked a grenade at the Svian soldiers, taking out several as she quickly returned to cover. In the span of minutes, both had suffered losses, but the Svian Military was defeated by Girard's rebellion. "What now?" A soldier asked. "Round up the Civilians and make sure they are out of harm's way. Half of the medics need to stay here with the injured, and we need soldiers to secure the area!" Girard responded. He and most of his men headed towards the Svian palace. King Pyrrhus sat on his throne. It was obvious he was scared out of his mind, as one of his advisers entered the room. "Sir, they've defeated the military!" The adviser informed his King. "Dammit, now what do we do?!" Pyrrhus asked, fear qovertaking him. Suddenly the palace doors were blown open, as Girard and his men walked in. "Take out any opposition and secure the palace! I'll deal with Pyrrhus!!" Girard shouted. Girard headed for the throne room while his men defeated the guards. "YOU NEED TO GET ME TO SAFETY, PLEASE!!" Pyrrhus pleaded. "Your majesty, there's nowhere we can go." The adviser said, any hope he had drained. Girard then walked into the throne room. "King Pyrrhus, your reign has cost the lives of countless Svian citizens. Not only that, but your surrender to the Cervokians was your ultimate betrayal!!" Girard shouted at him, drawing his sword. "Your reign is over." Girard finished, as he charged Pyrrhus, readying his sword. "NO, DON'T KILL ME, PLE-" Pyrrhus pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears. Girard's blade pierced Pyrrhus's neck. Girard continued swinging his blade at Pyrrhus until his head rolled from his neck. Girard had succeeded. Pyrrhus no longer ruled. Svia was his, now. Chapter 4 Ever since Pyrrhus was overthrown, Girard had had a lust for power. While the only reason to conquer Svia was to stop Pyrrhus's rule, he saw something in Kurland, Weltropolis, and Cervokia. Kurland was mainly farmland, which could be used to feed troops and citizens, Weltropolis was heavily industrial, which means that they would have good technology on their side, and Cervokia had the most influence of the 4 countries. Eventually, after days of planning, Girard made up his mind. As Girard and his men left, the Cervokian Army arrived at the Svian capital, ready to assume military power. However, the gates were closed, and after hours of trying to get in, the Cervokian Army returned to Cervokia. News of Pyrrhus being overthrown did not reach Cervokia until 30 years later. King Halion of Kurland sat on his throne, unaware of the turmoil in Svia. One of his advisers entered the throne room. "My lord, there's someone here who wants to see you.", the adviser told him King Halion had nothing better to do. He responded, "Let them in". He had no idea what would come next. Girard and two of his soldiers were let in. King Halion saw no danger from the three, and so, he dismissed his guards with a hand gesture, and they left the room. "So, what would you like to talk about-" King Halion began, before Girard drew his sword, pointing it at Halion's neck. "You're no longer the king of this country." Girard then swings the sword across Halion's throat, slicing it open. blood pours from his neck, as Halion is unable to speak, or even scream. Halion falls to the floor, dead. Girard exits the room, but not before informing his men to hold the castle and install a puppet leader. After taking over Kurland, Girard was now getting ready for a hostile takeover of Weltropolis. Weltropolis was the only true democracy of the 4 countries. Rather than having a king or emperor, they instead had a president, whom served at most 2 8 year terms. They were also an industrial powerhouse, supplying Cervokia and Kyrves with electronics, weapons, and vehicles. While Svia and Kurland still had access to these types of items, they were nowhere near as well made as the ones made by Weltropolis. Girard's army mobilized, taking over factories and military strongholds on their way to the capital. Any vehicle. they used seemed to break down in the snow, and food was very scarce to come by. Somehow, only 2 people died on the way to the capital. then, after a year of traversing the icy lands and practically crippling the economy and military power Of Weltropolis, there he was. At the gates of the the capital. The guards saw Girard and his men. Assuming they were just travelers, they were let in. "When we get to the government building, get your weapons ready." Girard said quietly enough so that only his men could hear him. after a couple of hours of searching, they found it. The building looked like a Gothic castle, and it loomed over them, casting a large shadow over Girard and his men. one of The guards looked at Girard and his men, and was shocked when he saw the men taking out their weapons. "Hey, you-" the guard began, only for a bullet to splatter his brains against the wall. The other guards took out their weapons and fired on Girard and his men, whom took cover behind a wall,and firing from there. eventually, all the guards were taken out by Girard's men, with only two casualties on their side. Girard and his men rushed over to the corpses, taking anything of use, including the gate card, which was used to open the gates. Girard and his men then entered the building, breaking down the door and firing on any armed personnel, overtaking them with relative ease. A servant attempts to run away, but Girard pounces him. He looks at Girard, with fear in his eyes. "p-ple-" The servant began, before Girard slammed the servants hand into the ground. "THE PRESIDENT!! WHERE IS HE?!" Girard demanded. "t-top floor..." the servant answered. Girard then smashes the Servants head into the ground, killing him. "HE'S AT THE TOP FLOOR!!" Girard shouted to his men. They all begin to traverse the building, killing any Guards that they see. President Kyrak was sitting in his office, writing down something unimportant in his book, when the doors are broken from the hinges. Kyrak stands up from his chair, grabbing his sword, as he sees Girard walk in."He's mine, if anyone tries to kill him, they answer to me. Am I clear?" his men answer with a firm yes. "If you think you're scaring me, you're wrong." Kyrak said as Girard approached, unsheathing his sword. Kyrak went into a fighting position. Girard quickly attacked Kyrak, who was momentarily taken by surprise, but then began fighting back with everything he had. Girard swung at Kyrak, whom ducked. Girard's sword managed to break the window behind him, before both swung at each other. the swords clashed before Kyrak managed to disarm Girard. Girard kicked Kyrak in the face, who also dropped his sword. However, Kyrak managed to pin down Girard, taking out a knife. Girard struggled to prevent the knife from plunging into his eye. Holding Kyrak's wrist with one hand, he, with the other hand, took out a knife from his pocket and slashed open Kyrak's stomach. Kyrak dropped his knife as his guts spilled out. Girard then pushed Kyrak off of him, who fell out of the window to the ground below. Girard gets up, ignoring the fact that he's caked in blood. "That was a bit harder than I expected" He said, exiting the room. now He had 3 countries under his rule. Chapter 5 Terevus Clasmus sat in his private room. It was the beginning of a new day, the reddish orange rays of sun shining through the windows of the emperor's quarters. However, the emperor was more concerned with other matters than admiring the sunrise. He had been Emperor of Cervokia for 2 years, and the stress was mounting up.before he was crowned as emperor, he had a head of brown hair and a rather young looking face, sans his beard and mustache. now, his hair began to gray, and wrinkles began to appear on his face. Category:Fanfics